


late night call

by ellacur



Series: dnf oneshots, smutshots and angst [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Flirting, Flirty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Online Romance, Praise Kink, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacur/pseuds/ellacur
Summary: Dream and George stay on call at night, George may or may not have accidentally confessed that he thinks Dream is hot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots, smutshots and angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	late night call

"GEORGE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" Sapnap screamed as he began frantically hitting back.

"Come here sappy nappy" George said while he chased Sapnap across the swamp, spam clicking the keys on his keyboard.

Dream watched his friends yell and scream at each other like they usually do. He occasionally stepped in when one of them was close to dying, but otherwise, he sat back and laughed at their constant bickering and playful antics. He had George's stream up on his second monitor, he found himself often zoning out staring at him.

"DREAM HE IS GONNA KILL ME DO SOMETHING!" George screeched. His words were hardly audible from the constant yelling.

Dream finally stepped in and told them to stop killing each other Normally that would have done nothing but they had already been doing the bit for a while so they decided to give it up. George ended his stream after two hours but they still stayed in the discord call and talked for a bit about nothing in specific. They did this every night after the streams ended, it became kind of a tradition.

"Hey guys sorry but I got to go," Sapnap said.

"Noo don't go yet it's not even late thereee" George whined.

"I know but I have a busy day tomorrow and I still have to shower and eat and shit, plus you have Dream to keep you company right?"

"Yeah I think I'm gonna be up for a few more hours so we can still talk if you want" Dream responded.

"Okay well I guess Dream will have to do," George said, Sapnap laughed before exiting the discord call. They sat in silence for a minute, It was a comfortable silence though.

"Well I guess it's just us now" George said, Dream waited a minute before giving his response.

"Yeah," he said, "I bet you like it that way" the silence was brought back, although now it wasn't as comfortable.

"Really, how would you know that" George said,

"Come on George I notice the way you act around me when we are alone, your voice gets shaky, you stutter just enough for it to be noticeable, heck you are probably blushing right now and I would never even know"

Dream was right, he was blushing.

It took him a bit to come up with a response, I mean Dream wasn't far off from the truth, he did get rather nervous when they talked alone, just the two of them.

"You seem to pay a lot more attention to the things I do when we're alone" he said, adjusting himself to be more comfortable.

"I don't just pay attention when we're alone, I pay attention to how you get excited when I join the call. No matter who you are talking to, you always light up when I join the vc. But I mean I can't judge, I do the same thing"

George could feel his face grow redder than it was before, Dream got excited to talk to him? He grew silent, taking in what he had said.

"You think I don't pay attention to your stream, watching as you bite your lip when I talk, how you laugh at my jokes even when they aren't funny" Dream said, leaning closer to his mic.

George tightened his fist, was it that obvious? Was it noticeable how much of an effect Dream had on him?

"Stop joking around Dream" George responded.

"I'm not kidding George, I like watching you get flustered while talking to me"

George didn't respond.

"I mean if I'm being honest, you're kinda cute when you get nervous" Dream said.

George dug his fingernails deeper into the palm of his hand.

"Dream seriously stop, I'm not streaming you can cut the act."

"It's not an act, I like how your eyebrows raise a bit when I flirt with you, and how your eyes grow wide when I make suggestive comments, how you rub the back of your neck nervously when I tell you I love you."

George knocked his head back as Dream continued.

"Just admit it, George, I turn you on"

Even if what Dream was saying was true, It's not like it mattered anyway. But why were his words making George nervous? It was all a joke right? All the flirting and the compliments were all part of some bit. But he wasn't even streaming, they had no audience, just the two of them talking through a computer. Dream could say anything he wanted, and nobody would know.

"Why are you doing this Dream, It isn't funny anymore" George rebounded.

"God George, are you so naive that you can see I'm not joking?" Dream responded, his voice got deeper, which made goosebumps dart up George's spine, around his chest, and down his arms.

How did Dream have this effect on him? They had been friends for years now and George had never felt these types of feelings for him, he had never felt any type of un-platonic feelings for him, until now. He had always assumed that It was just one of Dream's personas, but to know that he actually felt this way made him feel butterflies.

George didn't even know what dream looked like, all he had seen was a baby photo and pictures of his hands and that was it. He had to admit, dreams did have nice hands. They were symmetrical, all his fingers proportionate to the others. He had veins that ran all the way up his forearm like a waterfall flowing off the edge of a cliff. His hands looked strong, but the type of strong that just came with working out other parts of his body. Which only led George to assume that the rest of him was strong too. He shut his eyes as he thought about how he imagined dream would look like. He knew he was tall with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Even though George did not entirely know what the color green looked like, he knew that they were pretty. He found himself attracted to a man that he had never even seen before.

"George are you there?"

Dreams words made George jolt back into reality, he had zoned about thinking about him.

"George what's on your mind?" he said in a concerned voice.

"You" George responded, he could feel the tension rising with the silence that came up after he had said that. Instant regret hit his mind when he realized Dream had muted discord, whatever he was doing or saying, he didn't want George to hear.

"What about me specifically?" Dream said, after un-muting again.

"Well, I have never seen what you look like. Based on what you describe yourself as, I assume that you're pretty good-looking."

"Oh really, what about me is good looking" Dream said.

"You know," George replied.

"I want you to describe it for me"

George huffed before responding,

"You said you were tall with dirty blonde hair, which I imagine is a bit longer now, just enough to hang over your forehead and barely touch your eyebrows. I don't know what the green in your eyes looks like, but I imagine it compliments your skin tone pretty well. I think you are a little bit muscular based on your hands, they are another story itself. I would imagine they look like an angel's hands, soft, smooth, and perfect. I think that you smell like the ocean, subtle, but not too faint cologne that you spray on your hoodies. I bet you look good in those hoodies too, not too tight but not too loose, fitting your muscular fatigue. That's all I could come up with"

They sat in silence, the silence was quiet, yet so so loud. The tension that had built up was soon broken by a noise.

Dream had left the discord call.


End file.
